Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Through Shadows and Light
by Deltra 307
Summary: Time. A mysterious force that surrounds us all. But what if time came to a stop? Would the world be trapped in time? Bad summary... OCs welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, to start off, The Last Night was supposed to be like a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon FanFic, but it didn't turn out the way I'd hoped. So, to replace that story, I'm writing this one! It's loosely based off of PMD2. It's got the whole concept of Exploration Teams, Time Gears, stuff like that, but will have some major differences.

Enjoy! And don't forget to review! Reviews make my day!

_

* * *

_

Time. It surrounds us, keeps balance in the world, and yet it is one of the most mysterious things known to mankind. Legends tell that time originated from odd structures called Time Gears. They are scattered across the world and are as mysterious as time itself. No one knows what mysteries it holds, and few have ever seen one with their own eyes.

_But if the Time Gears produce time, what would happen if one was removed from its home? Would time stop altogether in that region? If so, what if all of the Time Gears were removed? Would time everywhere stop?_

_It's said that if time stopped, the world would be paralyzed. The wind wouldn't blow, the sun would never rise, everything would go wrong. Already, the normal people can feel it. An odd feeling as if time slowing, as if eventually it will come to a stop…_

Dark clouds gathered in the sky, clouds that the Pokémon of Ravren Town had only seen once before. The townsfolk stayed in their homes staring up at the darkening sky. Lighting struck not too far away, and thunder that was so loud that it seemed to shake the earth followed. A strong wind swept across the land, blowing objects around the tiny village.

A group of red colored creatures huddled together in a small hut. At the tips of their tails, small flames flickered. Only one of them strayed away from the rest of the group. It was a young Charmander. He stared wide eyed in fascination as another bolt of lightning struck the earth.

A large dragon-like creature, a Charzard, stormed over and glared at the younger Pokémon. "What are you doing?" he boomed.

"Watching the storm! Isn't it amazing? What wonders mother nature can do!"

"Are you crazy? You won't think it's amazing when that lightning strikes you in the head!" He said, pointing to his head.

"Dad, lighting's not going to strike me," the Charmander said, rolling his eyes. Staring out the window once more, he said, "I just realized something! I forgot my Relic Fragment out on the Bluffs!" He made a dash for the door when his father grabbed the small Pokémon's tail and yanked him back.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To get my Relic Fragment!"

"You think I'm gonna let you get killed for a stupid rock?"

"Yeah, Ash, for a stupid rock?" called his younger brother from where the rest of his family was sitting.

Ash rolled his eyes. "For the last time, it's not 'just a rock'," he moaned. "I'm sure it's the key to many treasures! If you let me go I'll come right back."

"Over my dead body! Now get away from that window like the rest of us and sit down!" The giant Pokémon dragged him away from the window and set him down by the rest of the group. Ash crossed his arms in anger, mumbling under his breath.

"I'm scared, Mama," said his little sister.

"You should be. The last storm like this destroyed the whole town."

Seeing an opening for an escape as his family continued talking, he crept across the floor. He opened and closed the door as quietly as he could, then made a ran for the bluffs. His little brother spotted him as he passed the window. The small Pokémon hesitated for a while before asking, "Wasn't that Ash?"

The Charzard glared outside. "I bet it was…"

Ash ran through the town, rising his hands protectively over his face. Rain had begun to fall and the wind was blowing it around violently.

Soon, the red Pokémon made his way to a group of bluffs not for from his village. He was searching for one in particular. Sharpedo Bluff, a cliff shaped like a Sharpedo's head. He'd named it himself, and ever since it had been his favorite place in all of the Pokémon World.

He found himself at the base of a large oak tree where he used to dig. He began to dig from a pile of dirt with a stick jutting out from the top. Soon, he found what he was looking for- the Relic Fragment.

It was a white stone with and odd pattern engraved on the top. The Charmander had found lying on the nearby beach. He'd asked around if anyone knew what it was, but no one in his tiny village knew. At that moment, he declared that one day, he would join an exploration team and solve the mysteries surrounding the odd rock.

"In perfect condition…" he said with a sigh of relief. "Now it's time to get back home before-"

"Before I find out you're gone?"

"H-hi dad… What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you! Disobeying my orders like that is not acceptable!" The Charzard picked him up and pulled him closer and closer to the dragon-like Pokémon's face until they were face to face. "When we get home, prepare for a…" Ash's father began to trail off as he looked at the sky. He dropped his son on the ground without looking away.

Getting to his feet, he looked to where the Charzard was looking in horror. A giant light blue portal had opened in the night sky. Ash stared at it in awe. Never before had he seen something so… strange.

Then, two small white lights appeared. One began falling towards the mountains out in the distance and the other came shooting towards the bluffs.

"I've gotta get outta here!" cried the larger Pokémon as he scrambled away towards home. Ash didn't bother to follow him. It seemed his feet were rooted to the spot. The light flashed pass him and down towards the shores bellow the bluffs.

"It's got to be a meteor! I've got to go see it!" Gripping the Relic Fragment tightly in his hand, he ran from Sharpedo Bluff towards the beach.

When he finally got there, the sandy shores seemed normal. "I could've sworn it landed around here…" A shape near the water caught his eye. Running over, he scanned the object, hoping desperately it was the meteor.

To his disappointment, it was only a Pikachu, though it seemed unconscious. Pushing the Pikachu out of his thoughts, he continued to search for the meteor. After a while of searching, he eventually gave up looking for the rock he'd seen falling from the sky.

He looked back to the Pikachu. Something seemed off about it. Ash walked over and inspected it once more. Then, looking up to the sky, and back towards the spot where the Pikachu was laying he realized something. "That wasn't a meteor… It was the Pikachu!"

* * *

It was a little fast paced in my opinion, but other than that, what did you think? Please review! Constructive Critisism is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Yays for new chapter! Okay, IMPORTANT NOTE! About the whole ocs thing, I need some Rescue/Exploration Teams. I've got a couple planned out, but not enough. So please help out! Thanks valeforXD for reviewing. You earned yourself an Ash plushie! R&R!

* * *

Ash sat at the window of his house, flipping his Relic Fragment every few seconds. His mother was hesitant to let a complete stranger into her home. He was certain that if he told her that it was some Pokemon that fell out of the sky she would tell me to through it off a cliff.

His father was still mad at him. If anyone in his family did anything he didn't like, the giant Charzard would freak out.

The room was almost empty- only he and the knocked out Pikachu were there. The sound of moaning made the red Pokemon jump. He turned to see the Pikachu sit up in the makeshift bed his mother made for it.

"Huh?" it-no _she_-muttered, rubbing sleep away from her eyes.

Running over towards her, he asked, "Are you alright? What happened? Why'd you fall out of the sky? Was that a portal, or was I imagining things? Are you some kind of alien from a different universe? Do you speak Pokemon?" When the girl didn't answer, he assumed, "...You don't? Oh…"

"I speak fluent English," she said staring up at him, her eyes half open. "What do you mean 'speak Pokemon'? Pokemon don't speak."

"Of course they do! Aren't I a Pokemon? I'm talking!"

"And I'm a ball of cheese," she said, rolling her eyes. "If you're talking, you're _not_ a Pokemon."

"But you're a Pokemon and you're speaking!"

"Are you some kind of stupid? I'm a human! Hu-man!"

"No you aren't. You're a Pikachu."

"You must be blind, or something."

"That, or you're the stupid one!" Ash looked around the room. Moments later, he spotted a bowl of soup his mother made for their short-tempered guest. "Look!" he said, practically shoving the bowl into her face. "What do you see? Some pale…_thing_, or the face of a Pikachu?"

She stared into the bowl, and for a moment she was silent. "That doesn't prove anything!"

"If that doesn't, then I don't know what will!"

Again, the Pikachu was silent. She flopped down on the makeshift bed. "No… This is not happening. I-I must be dreaming. Yeah! I'm dreaming this whole thing up! Okay, dreamt up Charmander, do whatever you want, because I know at any point I'll wake up!"

"Whatever."

"Who are those guys?" the Pikachu asked, pointing out the window. "Those Pokemon seem really happy for some reason."

"Oh, you mean the ones on the street? The Pokemon with the scarves and bows are members of a Rescue Team, and the others are probably their clients."

"'Rescue Team'?"

"Well, some people still call them Exploration Teams, but for the most part, they stopped exploring and started helping out people in need."

"'Exploration Teams'?"

"And you called me stupid… Everyone knows about Rescue Teams! How do you not?"

"Where is this place anyways…?"

"This is Ravren Village. It's a little out of the way, so I can understand if you haven't heard about it. I'm sure you've heard of Storm City." She shook her head 'no'. "Kuma Town?" She shook her head again. "Cloud City?" Again, she shook her head. "Who doesn't know about Cloud City? _Everybody_ knows about Cloud City!"

"Everyone except me. But it doesn't matter. This is all a dream. A big, crazy, dream."

Ash stormed over to her and shook her violently. "This isn't a dream! This is real! I don't know what happened to you, but your brain is seriously messed up!"

She brought her fist across his cheek, knocking him over. "There's nothing wrong with my brain! There never has been, there never will be!"

He rubbed his cheek, his rage building. He stomped over again, grabbed her by the tail and dragged her out of the house and through the tiny village. "Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

"Out for a swim," he growled through gritted teeth. He was having a hard time dealing with the wacky Pikachu, and he'd be glad when the day would be over.

When the water came into sight, he brought her up right next to it. "What are you going to do, splash me to death?"

"Something like that," he said, shoving her face into the water. She flailed around, her screams almost silent. He lifted her head, waited until you she took a deep breath, and forced her head back down.

"What are you doing?" she asked the next time he let her breathe.

"Giving you a taste of reality."

"Stop it!" He didn't stop. "_Stop it!_"

The Charmander was thrown back into the rocky walls surrounding the area. He fell to the sandy ground. "You're pretty strong…" he murmured, staggering to his feet. "For a girl, anyways."

"What was that for?"

"I was tired of you saying this was a dream! It's not! I'm real! These Pokemon are real! And I wasn't going to sit around while you complained all day about it! Think about it! Did you feel it? The water? Would you have felt it if this was a dream?"

"I-I guess not…"

"Now, let's go back to my place before my mom freaks," he said as if nothing had happened. He began storming back to the house. "Well?" he demanded. "I'm not gonna get my butt kicked around because of you!"

Reluctantly, she followed, scowling the whole way.

"Sakura," the Pikachu said. The two had been chatting for a while now. Each had forgiven the other a while ago.

"What?"

"That's my name. Sakura."

"That's not a common name for a Pokemon."

"I told you before, I'm not a Pokemon, I'm a human! I just look like a Pikachu!"

"And you have no memories, isn't that what you said?"

"Nothing but my name and that I'm human.

"So what'll you do now?"

"Those Rescue Team members looked really cool! I wonder what it would be like to do that! Helping people, going on adventures… what a life that would be!"

"You could go join a Rescue Team."

"How?"

"The closest town from here has a place where Pokemon get registered for Rescue Teams."

"Maybe I'll do that… And you can be my partner!"

"Me? Why me?"

"You're the only one I know. Well, except the rest of your family, but…"

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but my parents don't want me joining a Rescue Team. They say it's too dangerous. Everyone always says that the Charmander evolution line is supposed to be one of the most brave, ferocious, and powerful species of Pokemon. I bet if they met my parents, they'd change their minds completely. If you want to form a Rescue Team, you're going to have to do it by yourself."

"You're leaving already?" wailed Ash's mother. The sun had set and it was now getting dark. "Well, take good care of yourself. Be careful on your missions! We wish you only the best of luck!"

"And run away from anything that looks even slightly suspicious," added in his father.

"Thanks so much for letting me crash here. Good-bye!" Sakura left the doorway with a final wave to her newfound friend. What was she going to do? She didn't know her way around, and she didn't have a map. She should've asked for one from Ash's family, but it was too late now. All of the lights in their home were shut off.

She didn't even know the name of the town she was headed for! How was she going to be able to get there?

Three hour passed, but it didn't feel as though she'd gone two feet. The village was out of sight, but she hadn't seen any other towns. Her stomach growled loudly and she realized she'd forgotten to bring any food.

The Pikachu curled up into a ball on the uncomfortable ground. _Why didn't I just stay?_

Suddenly, the sound of someone coming towards her made her jump. She shot a Thunder Shock at whoever was there. In the light she recognized a familiar red face.

"Ash? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to come with you, but apparently, you don't want me to!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

"Jeez, relax! I was just kidding! Look what I snuck away from my house! A map of the whole world, a flash light for late night missions, a compass, in case we get lost, some sleeping bags, some matches, a 'How to Start a Fire' book, some white squishy things-"

"Marshmallows?"

"Uh… Sure! And a bunch of other stuff! It's late, so let's get out the sleeping bags out. Want a graham cracker?"

"Why not?"

In a matter of minutes, the two were curled up in the sleeping bags. Sakura was asleep, but Ash couldn't do the same.

He stared in the direction of where Ravren Village was. What was he going to do? His parents could hardly stand him leaving the town limits. How would they react to him running away?

* * *

The one thing that bugs me in this is that two people go from hating one another to becoming best friends. I think I did that in another story. I don't know. I hope you all enjoyed! And don't forget to


	3. Chapter 3

**Nope, this story's not dead! I was just being lazy with updating... Every third chapter will have two different POVs. So the order goes like this... 1. Sakura 2. Sakura 3. Silva & Fabian 4. Sakura 5. Sakura 6. Silva & Fabian... so on so forth.**

**Well, I hope you all hade a great holiday and that you all enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

_((Silva's POV))_

The sky was jet black. Nothing stirred. Not even the wind was blowing. Everything was still.

The silence was broken as a small, white figure raced across the baren land. Behind her, a group of purple colored creatures ran after her, their faces twisted in anger.

No matter how fast the white Pokemon ran, her persuers were faster and in no time, they were almost upon her. She skidded to a halt, the tips of her feet hanging off the edge of the cliff.

Whipping around, she hissed, "Go away! Haven't I done enough for you already?"

The largest of the group stepped forward, it's eyes, made of crystals, glittering in the dark. "Running away was the worst mistake you've ever made. If we cannot have you, no one can!"

With lightning fast speed, it dashed forward and shoved her back. The ground beneath her seemed to slip away and in no time at all, she was falling... Falling...

Falling...

* * *

"No!"

Silva bolted up, sweat dripping down her face. She couldn't help but gasp for breath.

It was that dream again. But why did it keep coming back? She never remembered anything like that happening to her, yet it seemed so real.

Not that that was saying much. Most of her memories had been stripped away. All she could remember was going on a long journey.

The Eevee looked around at her surroundings. A bedroom. But... how did she get there? The last thing she remembered was passing through Kuma Town...

"Oh good. Your awake."

Through the doorway, a large Kangaskan appeared. She walked over to the bedside and scanned over the small Pokemon.

"You've been out for three days straight-we were worried sick!"

Suddenly, she began to panic. "Where am I? Who are you? what-"

Another figure stood in the doorway, leaning against the door with arms crossed.

"Calm down," said that newcomer, a Chancey. "Your in safe hands, I asure you."

"But-" the Eevee started, but was cut off.

"My name is Happy. But you can call me Nurse Happy. I work at the hospital in the next town over."

Roo smiled warmly at her. "I found you knocked out on my front step. I got worried and brought you inside. After two days, I thought I'd call the hospital and see if they could find out what was wrong."

"Where are we...?" Silva asked a bit calmer.

"Near the outskirts of Kuma Town," awnsered the Chansey, coming over to stand at the foot of the bed.

"Kuma Town..." she repeated uncertainly.

The chansey sighed. "Well, looks like she'll be fine. I guess I should head back," Happy said to Roo. Pointing at Silva, she ordered, "And you need to get some rest. I'd say have something to eat and try to get back to sleep. Before she sends you on your way, you should get your strength up."

with that, the pink creature exited the room, followed by the Kangaskan.

She was suprised that the two weren't shocked at her appearence-most Pokemon were. She wasn't a normal Eevee. Instead of brown fur, hers was silver.

The shiny Eevee began to get out of bed. She didn't care what the nurse had said-she had to keep going. Suddenly, pain shot through her head.

_'Stay here. You'll be better off in the end,_' said a hoarse voice. She looked around, confused as to where it had come from. Nothing. No one. She must have imagined it.

But it spoke up again, louder this time. _'Stay here for the day and leave at night. For to the market place in Kuma Town and wait for a pokemon named Fabian. All will be clear, I assure you, if you listen to me.'_

She narrowed her eyes, but nodded. The voice sounded familiar, yet she couldn't place her paw on who it belonged to...

* * *

Night had fallen and more star began appearing in the dark sky.

Roo was asleep on the couch, snoring loudly. Silva had never heard someone snore so loud.

The shiny Eevee slipped out of the bed she'd been laying in all day and headed towards the door. The voice she'd heard had stuck in her mind all day. It would be easy-Kuma Town wasn't far away, and the town was small, so finding someone couldn't be hard. Plus, she already knew where to go to wait for him.

Silva made her way out of the house and began to walk in the direction of Kuma Town. She didn't know what awaited her when she got there, but something told her that she should do as the voice said.

The bright lights of the small town were becoming brighter. In no time at all she's be there...

* * *

_((Fabian's POV))_

The morning sun was rising over the horizon, staining the diserted streets of Kuma Town crimson.

Fabian pressed his blue and black face against the bedroom window. How he longed to leave this horrible place. Ever since he first arrived, the pokemon who worked there had treated him like garbadge.

He remembered that day like it was yesterday. The day his parents died. Their home burned down in a fire, taking his parents lives. He had made it out alright, but was forced to live in this terrible orphanage.

He turned and stared at the only bed in the room other then his own. Just above the covers, the shape of the Buneary's head was outlined in the dim lighting.

The Buneary, Molly, had been in an accident not long before when a car passing by ran over her. She healed slowly and when she was returned to the orphanage, the doctors confirmed that she wouldn't last long.

The young Pokemon was already weak before the accident. Molly had always been there for him when he needed her. She was the best friend anyone could ever ask for... And she was going to die soon.

The brown creature stirred, but made no indication that she was awake.

The town's residents were beginning to exit their homes. Most of them were Teddiursa or Ursaring. The town was called Kuma Town for a reason.

The Riolu unlocked the window and opened it. Being as quiet as he possibly could, he slipped through the window-thank goodness his room was on the first floor-and entered the town's streets.

The marketplace was his destination. The cooks didn't feed them nearly as much food as they needed. Fabian was the best when it came to stealing food for the hungry Pokemon.

The young boy raced down the street. He was faster then most of the residants, but, aftraid he'd get caught by the Pokemon who worked at the orphanage, he ran with all of him might.

In moments, he was at his destination.

"Where to start..." he muttered to himself. A stand caught his eye. It was empty, yet fresh apples were set up. It was either the person who owned the stand was stupid enough to leave his products out over the night, or he was busy with something else at the time. Whatever it was, this was the perfect time to make his move.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching before swiping as many of the red fruit as he could and running away.

He turned around. No one was there. He couldn't help but smirk. But when he turned to continue running, he found himself face to face with a silver furred creature.

Startled, he fell backwards, banging his head on concrete.

"Ow..." he muttered.

"Hello," said the newcomer. And Eevee. Odd. He'd never seen nor heard of silver Eevees.

"Who are you?" he snarled, picking up his scattered apples.

"My name's Silva. I'm looking for someone named Fabian. Know anyone by that name?"

The dog-like Pokemon growled, his eyes narrowing. "How do you know my name? And how did you know I'd be here?"

"Your Fabian?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well I-" Suddenly, she cut off and collapsed to the ground, paws over her head.

"A-are you okay?"

The pain seemed to pass and she got to her paws. "I think so... I wanted to ask you something. How would you like to join a rescue team with me?"

"What? You want me to join a rescue team with you? But we just met!"

"You don't understand-"

"If you really want to join a rescue team, why don't you ask someone who you actually know," he said, cutting her off. With that, he stormed off. He needed to get his food back to the orphanage.

He looked over his shoulder to see the Eevee-Silva, right?-staring at him. Her expression was blank. It almost... scared him...

* * *

When he returned to his room, he layed the apples on the floor. "Molly! Breakfast's here!"

Silence.

He threw Molly's covers back.

Nothing.

His eyes widened in horror. She harldy ever left the room, so where was she?

Fabian swung the door open and looked around wildly. he spotted some other Pokemon sitting together in a circle, muttering things to one another.

Tapping one of them on the shoulder, her asked, "Have any of you seen Molly?"

They turned to face him, their eyes filled with simpathy.

Almost instantly, he knew what had happened to his roomate. And friend.

Molly was dead.


End file.
